Are We Really Childhood Friends?
by xaprilshwrs96
Summary: Meet Bella Swan who has a grudge against almost everyone is Forks High School, especially Edward Cullen-Meet Edward Cullen, a boy who remembers Bella from long ago but why did he decide to bully her And why does he suddenly show his soft spot for her NOW?
1. Chapter 1

_**~I did delete She Makes Me Wonder because; I believe I did not put my heart into it like my previous story. I told myself never to do that again and, listen to my heart. So no more 'She Makes Me Wonder' it's a new story. I hope you enjoy **_____

_**BPOV**_

I walk to school. I walk to school with shaking legs, and a nervous stomach. What if they never changed? What if they found out another bad part of me? These thoughts do not help me. I could not even drive to school because; I thought my lack of concentration would kill me more quickly. My phone starts to buzz and I open it and read a text sent by my marvelous boy friend (no romantic relationship).

_Jake: Hey, good luck. Show those people you've changed. You're not the other girl anymore._

I smile to myself and close my phone. I continue walking; it's surprisingly not raining today. But it's still foggy. My phone starts vibrating again. I look at my mother calling.

"Hello?" I ask still walking.

"Bella, Is that you?"

"No mom, it's an oompa loompa." I mumble.

"You're not an oompa loompa!" She yells into my ear.

"What if they-"

"They won't. Show them my Bella I've seen these past few years. They'll shut up." I chuckle.

"Yeah, guess so, bye."

"Bye love ya."

"Love you too mom." I click the end button and look at Forks High School. I still cannot believe I agreed to come back here. Memories start swirling around, dizzying my brain and making me more nauseous. Not much has changed since I moved away in fourth grade...well, except which school I now go to. I sigh and make sure my body is not dead...yet. I walk to the office. I am greeted with warm air as I walk in the stuffy office. The secretary looks up and her face lightens.

"Bella!" She says. Oh God no, it's Ms. Red. She used to adore me when I was in second grade, then she got transferred here. I almost forgot. She hugs me, then quickly lets me go, looking at me in the eyes. "How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good." I lie; I'm not good. I feel really sick, like I smelled or saw blood.

"That's good..Oh yes, here you go! There's a map, your schedule, everything you need!" She says stuffing papers in my face. I smile and take them all.

"Thanks, bye." I say walking away.

"Bye-bye!" She giggles. I roll my eyes and look at the map. I turn a corner and bump into a rock. Of course, I walked into a wall huh. I fall over and look up. It was not a rock, it was a guy. A gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy, guy. With bronze hair, green eyes, perfect body. The perfect guy; my fantasy guy. I shake my head clearing my thoughts. I have a boyfriend! I yell mentally at myself.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." His smooth voice says, he takes my hand and zaps me.

"Ouch!" I jump.

"Sorry, here." He helps me up. "I'm sorry, I feel like I've seen you before what's your name?" Oh......no. I just remember, my number one bully had the same eyes, the same hair.

"No one," I mumble coolly. I walk off. That was Edward Cullen, had to be. No one else has that hair. At least, no one I've ever seen. I went to English, my stomach knotted tighter as I walked in. No one else was there. Good, I would rather like to avoid introductions. The teacher walks in and her eyes widen as she sees me.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asks raising her eyebrows. I sigh.

"I'm Bella Swan I just transferred here um...I moved back." She should know my father, chief Swan.

"Oh your Charlie's daughter," She says, her face lighting up. "Just yesterday I got a speeding ticket from that man!" I held back my laughter.

"Ah-hah." I nod and bite my lip. The students came in, piling in one by one, each one I remember.

"Hello." Oh great. Mike Newton. You have not changed one bit huh. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan...you remember...do you?" I ask trying not to stutter.

"No way, Isabella Marie Swan?!?!"

"Just Bella, please."

"The ugly duckling actually did turn into a swan huh." Girls in front of me whisper giggling. I clench my jaw. This is not going to be a good day. My cheeks turn blazing hot and think; it's these peoples fault I'm like this. I didn't have to be as shy as I am right now.

"What did she do? Plastic surgery or something?" The other girl asks.

"You know I can hear you right?" I spit. They look back, Jessica and what's-her-name the one who always gave me the stink eye. They both roll their eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Jessica sighed dramatically. "We didn't ask for this punishment."

"If you don't want me to punch your fake nose you would shut up." I mumble crossing my arms.

"What? Did you just call my nose _fake_?" Jessica asks.

"It's fairly obvious it is fake. Your nose used to be all long and now? It's shortened. Definitely fake." I laugh.

"It could be I just grew to fit my nose." She says turning away.

"That is highly unlikely." I say laughing. Payback is the sweetest victory-I'm not done just yet.

"Hey guys! Bella's back!" Mike yells waving his hands in front of the entire class, the class clown still, like always. They all looked at me, the guy's eyes lightening and the girl's eyes narrowing. Why don't they just take a picture? It lasts way longer than I ever will. My cheeks flush bright red, reminding me of a traffic light, no wonder they used to call me that too.

"Welcome back Bella!" Eric whistles.

"Yeah thanks." I mumble, why are they being nice to me? _Now_? The class went on and then the bell buzzed telling us to go to our next classes. I took my new book, Romeo and Juliet, and put it in a backpack. I stood up and began reading the schedule. Only two more classes until lunch. Lunch…Eating...In front of them...I want to puke.

"Hey do you need a guide?" Eric asks. Then Mike comes to me.

"Do you need me to show you around school?" Mike asks.

Ben now comes up. No one ever changes in this place do they? I still see their evil little faces laughing at me. "Hey Bella, nice to see you. You need-"

"I don't need any help. Especially! From any of you!" I say walking away.

"Bella's back."

"Did you hear Bella's back?"

"Where is she?"

"There."

"Oh my God! She changed!"

"I know."

"Ugly duckling-"

"Turned into a Swan...surprised me too." people whisper.

"Bella's back."

"Holy...."

"No way."

"Bella...you know...she's back."

"You know I bet they didn't even realize I can hear them all whispering about me." I mumble entering art class. The classroom that was buzzing with excitement fell silent as the door shut behind me. Kids looked at me. All familiar faces…well, except for one. I decided to sit in the back with the girl that I was not familiar with.

"Um hello, who..wh..who are you?" She asked shyly, I looked at her. Longish hair, a little past her shoulders, she was pretty. "Wait. A-a-are you Bella?" She asks looking at me.

"Yeah," I sigh. "You've heard?"

"I've heard things like: 'Bella's back' but I didn't know who you were."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Angela." She says blushing a little. I wonder if she got picked on-or if she was just shy.

"Nice to meet you Angela, you're the only one here whom I don't already know." I chuckle.

"Really? You must be popular then." She says smiling.

"No. Not really. They only know me because they all used to bully me."

"Oh…Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," I say smiling warmly at her. "I've changed since then."

"Oh…well, that's good......I…I...I think." She says smiling. "I can't speak today for some odd reason."

"You seem like you can speak fine today." I say smiling wider.

"Everyone keeps picking on me for my stuttering." She admits.

"Well, you just said a sentence without stuttering. Is it possible you're shy?" I smile

"Very, I mean I could die from embarrassment every day, I want to make friends; I stutter so no one gives me the time of day to let me know them! I say one sentence and they roll their eyes and walk away! No one has the patience for me. And I am rambling on." She takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

"They are all idiots." I laugh. "You're speaking fine now."

"Yeah."

"It didn't take long for you to speak normally."

"I know but, they have zero tolerance for shy people. You're the nicest person here." She says putting a pencil on paper.

"It does not surprise me that no one's changed. They are all so immature!" I laugh. "What are we doing?"

"We are _supposed _to be drawing faces." She says biting her lip in concentration. "Mine's ugly. Oh, yeah she outlined some of the stuff for us; I'll go get you a paper." She stands up and walks to the front desk. She grabs a piece of paper, then comes back, and hands the paper to me. "You have a pencil right?" She asks. I nod. I began to draw eyes and lips. And then the bell rang. I picked up and left with Angela.

"Bella's back."

"Oh there she is! Hey Bella! What's up?" Someone yells. I turn and see Jasper. Jasper Hale, he is one of Edward's 'soldiers'.

"Hi." I say and turn back to walk to my next class. I look at the schedule. Okay room 150. It was Modern Algebra II. I sigh. I hate this. I enter 105 and everyone stares at me...AGAIN! I thought it was rude to stare. Is there an exception for me? Oh, I feel honored.

Modern Algebra was boring. To be frank, I already learned this, Forks has to catch up. The bell rang which meant everyone was ushered into the cafeteria. Great. I follow the crowd and sit down in a seat. I'm not hungry. I take out a book to read-Wuthering Heights. I put my feet on a chair chuckle at myself.

Then everyone starts whistling when they walk past me. Well, every guy that is. I tighten my fist. Then I look up when I hear a tray slamming on my table. I look up and see Mike, and then Jessica. I take a deep breath. "Now, why are you guys sitting here?" I ask.

"This is _our table_." I roll my eyes and sit in the back near the window. And then I hear another tray slam down. I look up and see Edward Cullen.

"Um, why are you sitting here?"

"This is _my table_."

"Is the whole cafeteria assigned?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Then I'm not moving, I sat here first. Go find another table." I laugh.

"But this is where I always sit."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"If you're not moving, I'm sitting." He says pulling out a chair; I put my feet on there.

"So sorry, this table's full."

"What's your problem?"

"I am crazy, and you?" I ask smiling up innocently.

"I don't have a problem."

"Oh, come now Edward." I say standing up and picking up his carrot cake off of his tray. "Everyone has a problem."

"How do you know my name?"

"You haven't figured it out?" I ask laughing. "Here's a little clue." I smash his carrot cake in his face. Like he did to me, then I stick my finger out run my finger down his cheek and lick some of the frosting. "Yummy, my favorite," I say laughing. "Or at least it _was_." I spit. He grabs his napkin and begins cleaning his face.

"Why did you do that?" He asks quietly.

"Why? Do you know who I am now?" I ask, he raises his head and shakes it. "You put carrot cake in my face telling me to get away from this town." He cocks his head to his left. "You'll know soon enough." I whisper walking away. I go into the bathroom stall and lock it. I did it. I stood up for myself, and it felt good. I wipe tears away and chuckle. These are not tears caused from sadness, but extreme happiness.

"Bella, are you in there?" Angela's voice asks quietly. I come out of the stall and smile. "Oh God Bella, what happened?"

"I smashed cake in Edward Cullen's face," I chuckle "And it felt really good."

"Ha!" Angela laughs. "I want to see!" She takes my hand and we both run back into the cafeteria. Edward cleaned most of his face up but there was still white frosting on his cheek and some in his hair. "Oh my God, you are my savior." Edward was reading though, my book, my Wuthering Heights book. I forgot to take it with me to the girl's bathroom. This is going to go great!

_**EPOV (I couldn't help myself! I like both point of views)**_

Who was that girl? That girl the put carrot cake all over my face? It's not like I'm going to go screaming and yell: "my beautiful face! Some strange girl put carrot cake all over my beautiful face!" But still.

"Hey Edward, I heard some girl put carrot cake all over you and then licked some off! I had to see." Jasper laughs at me as I wash the frosting off. "Who did it?"

"I don't know, I've never seen that girl in my life and to top it all off she said I smashed carrot cake in her face telling her to get out of Forks."

"That sounds familiar." Jasper says

"Are you saying I did that to a girl?"

"It rings a bell."

"Well, if it rings a bell you should be able to tell me who it was right?"

"Nah, I'll let you figure it out for yourself. However I'll give you a hint. After you put carrot cake in her face and yelled at her to get out, she never came back."

"That does not ring any bell."

"That's another clue."

"What is?"

"Ringing bells is your clue." I look at Jasper like he's crazy.

"Ringing bells," I repeat he nods. "Bells."

"You're getting warmer." He laughs. We walk back into the cafeteria and I see her book I pick it up, Wuthering Heights. What an odd name. I open it to the first page and start reading before I know it, the bell rings and I dump my tray in the trash and walk to Chemistry, book in hand. I sit down and then I raise my head and see the crazy person who put carrot cake in my face. She looks all superior.

"I want all of you to welcome Miss Isabella Swan." The teacher says. That name rings a bell, where have I heard it?

"Just Bella," She corrects smiling warmly. She is Bella Swan. Of course, why didn't I see it before! She came back? Wow, she came back. Oh God, she came back! What am I going to do? I tormented her for the longest time, that's why she put carrot cake in my face. I did that to her! She _hates me_. No question about it. _And _I live right next door to her now. This will be great! Note sarcasm. Should I ignore her? Should I beg on my knees for forgiveness? Okay, that I will not do (beg for forgiveness I mean).

"Bella, please sit down next to Mr. Edward Cullen over there," He says to Bella. "I'm sorry; you two will have to share a textbook until further notice." Her eyes widen and then she turns her head slowly and looks at me. She takes a deep breath and begins walking. She trips on nothing and falls over. Her cheeks inflame and she stands back up. Damn that cute blush, that's what, got her into that mess. She sits next to me and puts her hair down between me and her.

"Why so shy all of the sudden?" I whisper to her. "I mean you did put carrot cake all over my face and _now _you're being shy? Ha, that's funny."

"Shut up." She hisses at me.

"But you're the legendary Bella Swan! Everyone's talking about you I bet."

"Yeah," She chuckles. "Saying I turned into an actual Swan and not an ugly duckling anymore. By the way, thanks for that nickname."

"What nickname would that be?" I ask.

"You were the first one to call me Ugly Duckling." She spits. Oh that's right.

"Well, then you must be happy that everyone is calling you a Swan now." I say.

"Yeah, reminding me of everything is just great!" she whispers sarcastically.

"Can't we just forget about it and move on?" I ask smiling hopefully.

"What! Forget about five years of my life? Not likely." She says and then she begins reading over my shoulder; such a close proximity. I sneak a peek at her, she's actually really attractive. And she smells great. Not to mention her voice. I shake my head, no hate her. I have to hate her. She has to hate me that's how it works. But…all those years ago…

_"You came here to meet your mommy and daddy?" She giggles. "That's silly; you should know who your mommy and daddy are right after you come out of your mommy's belly."_

_ "No! I'm here to meet my new mommy and daddy." I cross my arms frowning._

_ "What happened to your other mommy and daddy?" She asks sitting next to me._

_ "They died." I say tears threatening at the corner of my eyes._

_ "I'm sorry," She whispers._

_ "What?" I ask._

_ "I'm so sorry!" She suddenly hugs me, making me go on the ground. "I'm sorry." She cries. A minute later we are sitting up again._

_ "You don't have to cry." I say. "I'm not crying. Stop crying."_

_ "Mm…Edward?"_

_ "What?" I ask. _

_ "Are you sad?" She asks looking at me. I nod slowly. She kisses me on my lips. She retreats. "Whenever I'm sad my mommy kisses my cheek…but that wasn't your cheek huh." She blushes. I kiss her on her cheek and she blushes even more._

_ "Edward, come on." Esme ushers me to my new home. _

_ "I have to go." I say she hugs me._

_ "I will never forget you." She whispers and then lets me go. _

The bell rings and I jump out of my seat, taking my book with me and her book.

"Hey! Edward!" She yells after me in the hall. I roll my eyes and turn.

"What?" I ask smirking.

"Can I have my book back?" She asks already irritated with me.

"Um, yeah sure," I hand her the book. "Sorry, I forgot to give it back to you."

She crosses her arms. "You wouldn't have given it back unless a chased after you." I chuckle. "What!" I shake my head.

"Nothing," I walk away. "Oh hey," I say before I'm not in ear shot. "Welcome back."

"Yeah well…I'm sure you will be happy to have your emotional punching bag back." She mumbles looking down.

"I promise not to have you as my emotional punching bag," I smile. "Promise."

"Don't think I'll forgive you just because you promise not to pick on me again, don't think I'll just forget like what you did to me," She says. "_I will never forget._" My jaw tightens in response. I turn and walk away.

_**BPOV *after school***_

I park my red truck next to the Cullen's house. I'm emotionally exhausted.

"What a day!" I exclaim getting out. I lock my truck and hear blasting speakers coming from Emmett's car no doubt.

"Oh hey Bella," Emmett says getting out of his truck and coming over to me. "What's up?"

"Hi Emmett," I say. "Bye Emmett." I turn to my house. Then I see a silver Volvo shooting to the Cullen's driveway. Edward comes out followed by Alice and Jasper. Jasper's arm loops around Alice's shoulder. Alice just happens to look my way and our faces light up. She shrugs Jasper's arm of and runs towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Bella! Bella!" She squeals "Your back!"

"Wow, Alice I haven't seen you in a while!" I say smiling. "How've you been?" I ask.

"I've been the luckiest girl alive." She giggles. "I'm now dating Jasper!" I chuckle.

"Didn't you two hate each other?"

"Well, yes but something changed." She shrugs. "I'm not sure what!" We both laugh. "I heard you put carrot cake all over Edward today?" She asks.

"Yep and I'm proud of it!" I laugh.

"There's my Bella! Well, I got to go. Promise me we will be friends like we used to?"

"Of course!" I say gladly, the more friends the better. She hugs me again.

"Bye!" She says running into the Cullen's house. I go to the back yard and do my homework, after an hour I go into my bag and pull out my black IPod. I turn it on and find myself listening to: High School Never Ends-Bowling for Soup. I begin singing and twirling.

_**EPOV**_

"I'm going for a walk." I tell everyone. "Bye."

"Bye!" Esme says and I close the door. I begin walking down my street, the cool breeze hitting my arms.

"HEY!" I hear someone yell, I turn the corner and see Bella dancing and singing and head banging to bowling for soup.  
"Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh HEY! Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh HEY! 4 Years you think for sure That's all you've got to endure All the total dicks All the Stuck-up Chicks So superficial, so immature Then When you graduate, Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!" This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great. The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh HEY! Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh HEY! Check out the popular kidsYou'll never guess what Jessica did! And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight? And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight! And the only thing that matters, Is climbing up that social ladder Still care about your hair and the car you drive Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35 Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team Jack Black, the clown Brad Pitt, the quarterback Seen it all before I want my money back! The Whole damn World is just as obsessed With who's the best dressed and who's having sex Who's in the club and who's on the drugs And who's throwin up before they digest. And you still don't have the right look And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess And I still don't have the right look And I still have the same 3 friends And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh Here We Go Again  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh…."

She lands on the ground gasping for breath and giggling. She blushes even though no one is there.

"_Hey Edward!" Bella laughs. "Look at me! Look at me!" I turn and see her twirling in her backyard. "I can do it without falling!" She giggles and then falls. _

"_Bella!" I run to her. "Are you okay?" I ask she nods and stands up her cheeks red. _

"_My mommy taught me a new song. Wanna hear?" I nod. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine! You make me happy! When skies are gray…you never know dear how much I love you…please don't take my sunshine away…The other night dear! When I was sleeping…I dreamy I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear! I was mistaken…so I laid my head down and cried. You are my sunshine…my only sunshine! You make me happy! When skies are gray, you never know dear! How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. "_

"_That's a sad song." I say pouting._

"_No! It's about someone telling someone how much that person loves the other!"_

"_But she cries in the song."_

"_Well you never know! After the song, that person might have gotten up and found that other person and they both hugged and kissed forever and ever!" She giggles, hugging her arms while twirling. She sings the song again and she grabs me hands. "Don't let me fall okay?" She orders._

"_Okay." I nod and we both twirl around. We sit down and laugh._

"_So why are you here?" She asks "My mommy and daddy are at work. Why are you here?"_

"_I just came to this town to meet my mommy and daddy."_

"Edward!" Esme yells, I turn and run back inside the house before Bella knows I was staring at her. I look back outside thanking the universe that Bella came back.

_**~Okay, how did you like it? Did you like it? Please review, even if it's a bad review I don't care! Check out Dolphinogirl's story-'Ditching' it is awesome. So why does Edward keep remembering things from his past? And why did he start bullying Bella? You'll find out soon! 3~**_


	2. Chapter 2:Must Have Done Something Wrong

_**~Okay, how did you like it? Did you like it? Please review, even if it's a bad review I don't care! Check out Dolphinogirl's story-'Ditching' it is awesome. So why does Edward keep remembering things from his past? And why did he start bullying Bella? You'll find out soon! 3~**_

_**~There will be flirting in this chapter...just warning you right now XP~**_

_**BPOV (a week later)**_

I yawn and get dressed. I run downstairs and have cereal. I get into my car and drive. I lock my door and go into the school; I'm greeted with a flier waving in front of my face. I take it.

"Um, thanks?" I say looking at it; it said in beautiful golden print kind (it kind of looked like a huge invitation):

_**Masquerade Ball!**_

_**(Masquerade Ball!)**_

_**When: Friday**_

_**Starting At: 4:00 pm**_

_**Ending At: 12:00 am**_

_**Where: The School Gym**_

_**Admission Payment: $5.00 per person (guests from other schools are welcome)**_

_**Why?-To Raise Money For SCHOOL TRIPS, PROM, STUDENT COUNCIL**_

"It's a real masquerade ball!" Angela squeals.

"Let me guess: it was your idea?" I ask watching Angela post up fliers in all the popular places where people look. She knows business. "Want to go shopping with me?"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, Alice could come too." Angela tries to lure me and of course Alice comes between us placing both of her arms on our shoulders.

"Where am I going?" She asks.

"Port Angeles." Angela says smiling at me.

"Why?" Alice asks; Angela hands her the huge invitation. Alice's eyes look at me with a evil glint in them. "You're coming to _right?_" She smiles, I swear she only shows me her ugly evil smile.

"Um..no?"

"Great it's settled! But we are not taking your car Bella."

"I just said I wasn't-"

"You are."

"I'm not even going to the masquerade!"

"Jasper!" Alice smiles hugging and kissing Jasper quickly.

"Hey, your brother's pissed." Jasper whispers.

"Why!" Alice says obviously pissed off too.

"He says we hang out with Bella way too much but I feel like there's something different. And you know how to deal with him."

"I know what it is." Alice says hanging her head down.

"What is it?" Jasper asks.

"Oh no, I said I would keep it a secret." She giggles.

"You won't even tell me?" Jasper asks snaking his arms around Alice's waist and holding her up a little.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you later." She says and he puts her down. "I got to go calm down Edward, bye guys." She waves walking away.

"I wonder what's up with Edward." Angela says.

"I don't really care, I hate him." I say bluntly.

"You know Edward...he's not that bad...he's kinda nice."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm the only one he behaves like that to?"

"Like what?" Angela asks innocently.

"Like a total dickwad." I say bluntly, Angela doesn't say anything. "I knew it! I hate him!"

_**EPOV**_

"Like what?"

"Like a total dickwad!" There is a pause. "I knew it! I hate him!"

"It's hopeless." I sigh putting my head on my desk.

"Hey bro!" Alice says sitting next to me.

"Don't call me 'bro'." I say sighing.

"You seem depressed...let me guess...it couldn't possibly be the fact at least three guys are going to ask out Bella this week to the-"

"Hey Bella?" Mike's voice comes out from the hallway.

"Oh hi Mike," Bella sighs.

"Oh here comes bachelor number one!" Alice squeals. I look out the door from where I'm sitting and watch.

"So Bella, um…" Mike sounds nervous. "Want to go to the dance with me?"

"No," She says bluntly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh...and there goes the other two bachelors...three bachelors including you." Alice chuckles

"You have a boyfriend?" Angela asks after Mike leaves.

"Yep, his name is James but…he's all the way in Phoenix." Bella sighs.

"I have an idea," Alice says clapping her hands together.

"Oh great; what is it?" I ask sarcastically.

"Would you drive us to Port Angeles?" Alice asks smirking.

"Two questions, is Bella going to come and is it today?" I ask.

"Yes and yes." She answers me smiling hopefully.

"Sure."

"Yay!" She claps her hands.

"Is that your big plan?"

"No there's more to the plan." She says rubbing her hands together as if to warm them.

"Oh no, here comes evil Alice." I sigh sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm only doing my big plan if you cheer up and behave."

"Fine."

"Good!" She claps her hands. Two periods later, the bell rings for lunch and everyone goes running to the cafeteria. I walk and as everyone is in the cafeteria, I smell Bella. I turn and see her laughing with her friends Angela and Alice. I watch her lips move and I suddenly feel the urge to touch them with my lips. She turns and sees me looking at her, she blushes slightly and pulls Angela's hand and they enter the cafeteria. "Edward, your mission is to get Bella to go to the dance…and shopping with us today." Alice whispers passing by me. I follow Alice inside the cafeteria and sit next to Bella.

"Why are you here?" Bella asks not lifting her head from the book.

"If you're going to talk to me, put the book down." I say smirking, she does so.

"Why are you here?" She repeats.

"I'm sitting with my friend Jasper and Alice." I say chuckling.

"You usually sit over there next to your brother Emmett."

"He and his girlfriend are pissing me off; they always talk about getting into bed with each other." I sigh. "Whatever my brother does is his personal business but talking about it while I'm eating makes me want to purge."

"Ew, okay I'll cut you some slack." Bella says.

"Oh thanks, does this mean no carrot cake?" I ask.

"No carrot cake." She says nodding.

"Too bad, I like girl's licking off frosting from my face." I tease.

"I just got you back from that time…"

"Did I lick carrot cake off of your face?" I cut her off. She blushes deeply. "You know that blush is kind of cute." She blushes more.

"Don't do that Edward." She whispers looking down.

"Do what?"

"Make compliments that you don't mean."

"Who said I didn't mean it?" I ask; she looks at me.

"Hey dude!" Jasper says interrupting us.

_**BPOV**_

"Did I lick carrot cake off of your face?" He cuts me off, I blush deeply. "You know that blush is kind of cute." I blush deeper, did he think I was actually cute? As cheesy as it sounded, I feel really happy. But…

_ "Why would anyone like you? You're such an ugly girl. You're last name should not be 'Swan' it should be 'Ugly Duckling' because that's what you are. Ugly." _He didn't mean what he was saying, he was teasing me again.

"Don't do that Edward." I whisper looking down.

"Do what?" He asks me.

"Make compliments that you don't mean."

"Who said I didn't mean it?" I raise my head and look at him, my mouth drops a little. Edward is actually smiling warmly at me. Is this the first time? Something tells me no.

"Hey dude!" Jasper says interrupting us.

"Hi." Edward mumbles.

"So Bella, are you going to go shopping with us?" Alice asks. "Edward's coming too."

"Um..no I'm not." I say.

"Why? You scared of dresses?" Edward teases, I shoot him a pissed off look and roll my eyes.

"I'll go Alice." I sigh.

"Yay!" Alice claps her hands. "Edward's driving us!"

"I'll take my truck." I say nodding.

"No you are not." Alice says.

"Yes. I. Am." I say.

"Why? Scared of being in the same car as me?" Edward teases.

"Okay Alice I'll drive in the car to save gas money."

"Yay!"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. Why was I accepting every challenge this guy was flinging at me? The bell rings and Edward walks with me to our next class, we sit next to each other (Please God grant me sanity).

"Hey Bella?" Eric comes up.

"Oh hi Eric what's up?" I ask.

"Well...you know Friday-"

"She has a boyfriend." Edward interrupts putting an arm around me protectively. I blush deeply.

"Oh..never mind then." Eric says walking away. My eyes space out. Edward leans in and whispers.

"Don't blame me, I never said I was your boyfriend." How did he know....I had a boyfriend? "Unless of course you want to be my girlfriend?" Edward chuckles. I slap his hand away.

"Why would I want that!" I yell.

"Because you said it yourself."

"What? No, no I did not." I say rolling my eyes. "I would never say that."

"Oh, you would be surprised." Edward laughs.

"When did I say this?" I ask suddenly alarmed.

"Oh, you're such a kid," He ruffles my hair. "You figure out for yourself kid." He kisses my cheek, my cheek instantly goes red and then I slap his cheek. "See what I mean?" He asks. "You _are _such a kid, it was just a kiss...meaningless right?"

"Today we are going to do blood typing," I leave the room with my things. "Where are you going Miss Swan?" The teacher asks.

"The nurse; you're doing blood typing right? If I see or smell blood, I feel like I'll puke, even if you just say it, I get lightheaded."

"Where are you going Edward!" The teacher roars.

"Nurse." Edward says picking up his stuff. I walk down the hall. "Bella!" Edward yells, I begin running. Suddenly I feel Edward grab my wrist, I drop all of my textbooks and papers. My back slams into the wall. "Bella," He breathes.

"Let go!" I order.

"Why are you so mad?" He asks.

"I have a boyfriend and you kissed me! Then you said it was meaningless!"

"I kissed your cheek, people always kiss peoples cheeks all over the world...it's like the new handshake. If I kissed your lips it would not be meaningless." He whispers coming closer. "Do you want meaning to it?"

"Y..." I trail off and look away from him. "No." I say. "I do not want you to kiss me on my lips." He kisses my cheek.

"Then I will settle for a greeting." He whispers letting me go. I slap his face.

"I don't want you to touch me!" I say walking over to my stuff, I feel tears well up. No! I will not cry in front of him! I suck the tears back in and shake my head. Why did I want him to kiss me? I kneel down and begin picking up papers. "Look at what you did," I whisper. "You made such a mess."

He kneels down and begins helping me. "I'm sorry." He whispers back.

"It's okay." I whisper back.

"No. It's not okay," Edward whispers raising my chin. "It's not okay." He looks and sounds like he's apologizing for something totally different. I shrug away from his touch. "I just hope you remember someday." He hands me papers and stands up. I stand up too.

"Remember what?" I ask, my head pounding with frustration.

"Oh...nothing," Edward says sighing. "I understand now it is impossible for you to understand...after the accident." I flinch from the memory, but how did Edward know? "I will escort you to the nurse." Edward says taking my things.

"Hey give it back!" I yell and slap his face. "You are really annoying me today! You are so annoying, I feel like I need to punch you a million times to get you away from me! I might ask my father for pepper spray!"

"Why don't you then?" Edward asks handing the things back to me.

"Why don't I do what!" I ask walking down the hall.

"Punch me?" Edward asks, I look over to him; he looks completely honest. He kind of looks like he's asking me to punch him, over and over until I am satisfied. "I deserve it; we both know I deserve it."

"You are so stupid," I hiss. "I would kill you if I had the chance."

"Kill me then."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I'll go to jail." I say smiling.

"So if there was no law against killing?"

"I would not kill you then."

"Why not?" He asks taking my elbow with his hand and jerking me back.

"I don't like blood."

"Poison me, strangle me, there is other options." He is disturbing me.

"Let me go." I ask and he lets me go. "Why do you keep touching me today?" I ask, Edward stares at me and then someone bumps into him.

"Oh sorry." The girl says blushing and looking sick at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods and shows me the blood from her finger.

"When they touched me with the needle and I saw the blood coming out of my hand, even if it was a little amount, I totally freaked out." The girls sighs.

"B..b..blood?" I mumble, she nods. "Blood." I become dizzy and I suddenly lose my balance. Something, or rather someone catches me, or you know it's just me imagining something soft catching me instead of my head hitting the ground.

"You really need a bag to put those papers and books in." Edward sighs, I open my eyes and see him.

"Put me down!" I whisper wanting to yell.

"You will just fall over again if I do..." Edward mumbles. "I know you Bella."

"Like hell you do!"

"I know more then you know about yourself...just asking who was your first?"

"First what?" I mumble feeling like I might throw up.

"You know...your first crush? First kiss?" He whispers smirking.

_**EPOV**_

I was her first and yet...she will never say it. "James.." Bella groans as I walk to the nurse's office, leaving her stuff laying there. Wrong Bella, I was your first...the first one to touch those lips; the first one you loved...it was me. You were mine. How could you have forgotten? Why? Why did you have to be in such an accident?

"Do you remember?" I whisper.

"Edward, if you make me answer another question...I'll throw up…" Bella groans and buries her head in my sleeve. I chuckle and walk to the nurse's office. I set her down and watch Bella as the nurse gives her an ice pack. To nurse's ice packs must cure everything. It seemed to be helping Bella, as her face went from red to paler than usual.

"Another one?" The nurse asks as two other people come in. Bella shoots up.

"I'll go now, bye." She whispers and hands the ice pack to the nurse. I help Bella out. She groans.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well," She sighs. "After this period, I have gym…and then another class…I just don't want to go!"

"Well, we are going shopping together right?" I ask; she looks at me weirdly but nods. "Why don't we hang out for a little bit?"

"I do have my pepper spray in my bag…" Bella nods.

"I won't try anything." I promise.

"I don't know; you are very touchy today." Bella sighs again.

"I won't touch you unless I have to, I promise."

"Fine, I got to get my stuff." She sighs and begins picking up the papers I left on the floor. I help her and hand it to her, without touching her. "Why do you want to hang out?" Bella whispers as we get into my car and I start it.

"To catch up," I answer simply. "Without hostility please."

"I'm not so sure I can answer any question or 'catch up' without hostility in my voice." Bella hisses.

"Just try," I ask putting in a CD and playing it quietly.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She asks.

"I want to know about this James guy." I say not looking at her eyes probably searching for any answer as to why I am asking about her boyfriend.

"I love him." She says, I look at her sorrow filled in my eyes only to have a spike of happiness back. She was not looking at me. She was staring out the window, her cheeks in flames, and her arms crossed. She was lying to me. "He's awesome, for our first date he took me to this movie I really wanted to see."

"Really? I would have taken you out to eat or something like that so we could talk for our first date."

"Well, it was the best date ever." She is such a little liar. "But…I'm a little worried." She looks at me now. She's telling the truth.

"What? Why?" Bella's cheeks grow redder.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you."

"You already want to kill me."

"Your death will be more painful."

"I won't tell."

"Promise?" I feel like a kid again, I smile. I have Bella again.

"I promise."

"There's this girl named Victoria…she's a really good friend and I'm a little afraid…"

"That this James guy will cheat on you?" I ask.

"Without me there, there is no one stopping them." Bella sighs. "And normally long distance relationships do not work."

"Well, a part of loving someone is trust," I say gently. "If you don't have that then, you don't have love." Bella chuckles darkly.

"I guess." She blinks and shakes her head.

"Are you trying not to cry?" I ask.

"Crying is weakness, I will never cry…Especially in front of you." She says blinking again.

"Crying is not weakness Bella."

"Crying helped all of you didn't it!" She snaps. "You guys made me cry and then the bullying got worse!" I cringe back. "The worst part is that you all enjoyed it!" She yells. "Why! Why! Why! Why did you all enjoy it? Making me weaker every day? Why!" She kicks the dashboard.

"If you kick my car, I will touch you." I whisper; she looks at me and kicks the car dashboard five more times. I grab her legs and hug them.

"What are you doing?!" She screams.

"I never enjoyed it!" I yell. "I never enjoyed hurting you! I hated myself for it! I hate seeing you cry!"

"If you really felt that way you would have stopped it a long time ago!" She screams.

"I couldn't Bella!" I cry out. "I could not understand why you did that to me!"

"Did what!"

"You forgot! You forgot and broke a promise!"

"So now it's my fault?!?" She screams.

"I'm not saying that at all! Listen to me!" I grab her two wrists and go on top of her. She stares at me, horrified. "I love you!" She stares at me blankly.

"What?"

"I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you! I could not get over you no matter how much I tried! And I punched myself for making you cry! I punish myself every day because of what I've done to you! I love you Bella!"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She says slowly. I get off of her slowly, releasing her. "Now explain to me again why you have turned emo?"

"I'm not emo."

"Punishing yourself…"

"Yes."

"Because you made me cry?"

"Yes."

"You…that is…so cheesy. Why do you lie so much?" She asks opening the car door and slamming it close.

"I've screwed up again." I sigh as I hear the roar of Bella's truck. A song comes on:

We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league

And I know that it's so cliched to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
This jealously, they can see that we've got it going on

I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're okay with the way this is going to be  
'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me

And I know that it's so cliched to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're okay with the way this is going to be  
'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged" I press eject before the song is over.

"Shut up song." I say.

_**~Okay, sorry guys…there has been a lot going on..especially this week XD please review? And check out my other story? Thanks XD~**_


	3. Chapter 3:The DressThe Kiss

_** ~OKAY HERE IT IS! XD who likes long messages?~**_

_**EPOV**_

About two hours later Alice comes and opens the car door. She gets in and slams it.

"What's with the slamming of the door?" I ask, she rolls her eyes and turns on the radio, at the same time Angela gets in.

"Drive to Bella's house. Now." Alice orders.

"Okay, okay." We do. Alice gets out and runs to the door. Angela stays behind.

"Aren't you going too?" I ask.

"No," She says shyly. "I..I...I...Alice...to Alice this is actually like a rescue mission." Angela says sighing.

"Oh...and you don't want to be around Alice when she is this evil."

"Right." Angela nods.

"I get it."

"Alice no!" Bella whines; my eyes snap to where Bella's voice is. She is being dragged out mercilessly by: Alice. Alice drags Bella and shoves her in the front seat with me. She then child locks the door and slams it shut. Why was there a child lock in the front door? No one knows. Bella looks at me and her cheeks instantly go bright red.

"We are ready!" Alice giggles buckling her seat belt. Bella reaches for her and tries to pull it down.

"Why...is...it...stuck?" Bella whispers to herself.

"Pull harder." I say, she tries. I sigh and pull it down for her, I buckle her seat belt. I feel her heat. She's hotter then usual (temperature wise)...I wonder if she's okay...

"Thanks." She mumbles folding her arms and looking out the window.

"So uh Bella, there was a couple of students who saw you and Edward walking out together. Is that correct?" Alice asks.

"Why do you make it sound like an investigation?" Bella asks Alice raising one eyebrow.

"Answer me." Alice says chuckling.

"It's true." I say out loud.

"Then...is it t-true that you guys fought too?" Angela asks suddenly.

"Where did ya'hear that?" Bella asks twisting in her seat to look at her. We bump arm and the car swivels a little. Enough to make Alice scream though.

"Edward pay attention to the road!" Alice screams.

"Bella, in the future please don't knock me with your arms while I am driving. For the safety of my ears." I sigh. I park and put money in a meter. Bella comes up behind me and elbows my back. "What was that for!" I whisper to her. I meet her glare.

"How can you act so coolly!" Bella whispers and then presses her lips together. "Even when you said those things...were...were you just teasing me?" She asks knitting her eyebrows together. Those eyes soften and I've seen a side I've never seen in her before. "Showing me how a guy should treat me?"

"A guy should treat you way better then what I did." I say shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Then-"

"Bella! Come on!" Alice wines taking Bella's arm and dragging her into the store. I sigh and rub my eyes. I run my fingers through my hair and walk into the store. "You!" Alice yells dragging me to a seat. "Sit right there buddy." She pushes me to the chair. I watch as Alice and Angela put on dresses. Alice decides on a purple one and Angela decides on a red one. They are both short. And they don't look bad on the girls. I look to Bella curled up in a corner and reading a book. Where did she get that?

"Bella, do you just carry those in your pocket?" I ask her, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Very close Edward! The name of 'those' is called books and I don't carry them in my pocket but my pocketbook because as you can see, books are longer then pockets. Well, the books I read." She chuckles. "That is why I have a brain!"

"That is also why...never mind." I trail off.

"Oh, couldn't come up with a come back?"

"Oh I could Bella, it's just I don't want to see you hurt again in front of my eyes or...you know what will happen." I say;her eyes widen. She remembers our conversation. Of course she does. That's...good.

"I don't know how you can take things so lightly. It's really that easy to say something? And not mean it?" She whispers.

"You're turn Bella..." Alice sings in her evil little fairy tone. She then dances to Bella and places four dresses in her arms. "If you don't try them on..I'll make you try that on!" She exclaims pointing to the tiny lingerie...black bra and black panties complete with a see through short night gown. "And I'll make you show Edward." Bella's face goes bright red.

_**BPOV**_

Damn Alice. I was just fine until she said the word Edward. And now my cheeks won't go back to their normal paleness and I'm getting dressed in a black dress. I sigh.

"You alive in their?" I hear Edward call out.

"Shut up." I say opening the door.

"No." Edward said instantly. I cringed back.

"What? You are crazy. It looks really hot on her!" Alice exclaims. Edward rolls his eyes and stands up. He walks over to me and reaches behind me. I look up to him, his face is all serious as he looks at all the dresses Alice shoved in my hand. He sighs and begins putting them all back. What are you doing!" Alice roars.

"Alice, you're going to make her look like a tramp. Granted she would look hot in all of these but..the color...it's not her." He sighs.

"Then, what color is?" Alice asks.

"Blue." He answers immediately.

"I've never seen her in blue before."

"I have." He smiles looking like he's remembering something and picks up a dress. He gives me the dress. "Try this one on." He says. I look up at him, a expression...this expression. I want to touch his face and ask if everything is alright. He has a bittersweet smile on. I feel like I should hug him until the pain goes away. But instead, I go in the changing room and change. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. I gasp. He was right. Blue was my color. And I felt really pretty. My cheeks go redder and hotter then they are. What's wrong with me? Edward. My cheeks go hotter. Edward...every time his name is mentioned or I think about him...my cheeks.

_"I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you!" _I touch my cheeks and shake my head. It's just because he said that. That...is what's making me react this way. Of course...I know...it's a lie.

_"Class, I want to introduce our new student: Edward Cullen." The teacher motioned to the door. I watched as Edward walked to the front of the class. He looked up at me and smiled. That was a week after I got out of the hospital. _

"Hey Bella, don't be shy!" Edward laughs. I jump. I open the door and twirl out of there. I wobble a little but thankfully, Edward caught me and steadied me. Wait. Thankfully? "You look great..I don't recommend dancing if you'll fall over." He whispers in my ear. My cheeks go hotter. And shrug away from him. I remember him...touching me in his car.

"Don't...Touch me." I whisper. I look at him;he looks hurt. Good. I should feel good. So why...why do I have this nagging feeling telling me to say sorry? I look at the girls...they are looking at me;jaws dropped. "So? What do you think?"

"I'm thinking Edward was right. For once." Alice laughs. I smile and go change into my clothes. I come out and see the price. Um...no, I brought thirty dollars and it costs forty-five dollars. I'm not buying this. I frown and Edward picks up the dress from my hands and runs away.

"Edward!" I yell after him.

"Bella, go buy a book or something...I've got you covered Baby." He laughs.

"Did you just call me: _'Baby'_?"

"If I told you no would you go out and buy a book or something?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Then no...go now, I'll pick out your mask and flats to go with your dress."

"The money-"

"Don't worry about it. Go. Now. Before I make Alice make you try on those pj's that looked oh so appetizing to me."

"You've got to be joking."

"I thought I saw them in blue too!" He says smiling widely.

"Good-bye. Tell Alice, I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." I say walking outside. I walk to the bookstore and walk around. Just smelling the books makes me happy. I picked up a book called: Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. I looked out the window and put it back. Even though...I loved the book, and I loved this store...it was getting dark. And I told Edward to tell them I was going to be at the restaurant. They're probably really worried. Plus this book is totally worn out.

I walk outside and instantly shiver. Oh my god, it's really cold. I walk down the street and feel eyes on me. I shiver more but keep walking.

"Hey sweet ass are you walking my way?" What the fuck? I turn around and search for the voice. "Yeah you, come here!" A guy asks walking towards me. He looks drunk. I shake my head and turn. I quicken my pace.

"Ahh...don't run away! We only want to have fun with you!" Another guy yells.

"Then like hell I'm going to go over there and hang out with you!" I yell back.

"I like the feisty ones. They always play hard-to-get."

"I'm not playing anything! Stop following me!" I yell and turn a corner. Completely lost, I soon realize I walked straight into an alleyway. I run into a corner and cover my eyes and chant inside my head: don't find me. Don't find me. Please, don't find me.

"I found her!" A guy yells with joy. My eyes snap open. He walks over to me and puts one arm above my head and one arm wrapped around my waist. I smell the alcohol on him. He looks about twenty-three. "You look young." He breathes. I stop breathing. "How old are you?" He presses himself against me. I stretch my arm back and try to punch him with all of my strength. I miss as he dogdes and grabs my wrist. With the other hand he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. He pushes me into the corner. "Now be a good girl and don't make me use this and I'll tell you what's going to happen." He presses the blade to my throat. "I'm going to fuck you up. And then my friends over there? Will have their share too. And if you keep quiet. I don't have to use this weapon. Got it?" I nod. "Good girl. So how old are you?"

"Se...Seven...teen." I say stuttering out the words.

"You are young."

"You smell bad. And you're a perverted _old man_. Get away from me." I order.

"You are hot." He grabs my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. When his lips met mine, I shivered out of disgust. He tasted of beer and cigarettes. His lips were really cold. And he was forcing me to kiss him. What was I doing? I push him away and wipe my lips.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl?" Edward's voice roars. Huh? I see Edward pull off the disgusting man off of me. "She's precious and innocent and..look at her! She's all mine! She said it herself!" He punches him and takes the blade away by force. "If you don't want to die...all of you...go." They didn't get the chance to say anything they just ran. "Stupid drunks." Edward sighs. He looks at me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I imagine kissing Edward. He would probably be warm. And soft. And probably would have tasted better. I look up to him. "Bella?" I slam my body against his and hug him tightly. "Did they do anything; Are you okay?"

"He...kissed me..." I cry. "And threatened me...and my mouth had this bad taste in it I'm not okay!" I cry. He raises my head.

_**EPOV**_

Okay, the reason I got here was because I was worried and saw her in an alley with another guy. That was the long story short. But..."I'm not okay!" The words echo in my head. I raise her head slowly. Meeting her innocent, watery gaze. I slowly lean in.

"Ed..Edward?" She stutters. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the bad taste out of your mouth." I whisper before touching her lips with mine softly. This might ruin everything. For us. Not like it was perfect before. I'm screwing up again. I try to pull away. But..she doesn't let me. She hold onto my lip licking it with her tongue. I gladly accept her invitation and we kiss deeper. Her fingers run through my hair. Tilting my head more, deepening our kiss. I can feel her sucking on my lips. She tastes good now. No more beer in her. We pause for a second. And she..pushes me away. She looks at me, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Why does...it feels so..familiar...what did we...just do?" She whispers.

"Did you just say it felt familiar?" I ask hopefully.

"The feeling of your lips...felt...familiar...What did I just do?"

"You know what you did."

"I have a boyfriend!" She yells.

_"Edward? Can I ask you something?" Bella asked blushing._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Have you ever been..k..k..kissed before?"_

_ "By a girl?" I asked, she nodded. "No." I shook my head. She took my head in her hands and leaned in. "Bella-" She kissed me. It was innocent not like the kiss we just did. But..she was my first kiss. When we parted she smiled and said:_

_ "I'll never ever forget the feeling of kissing your lips! So now, I'll always remember you! Even when you move to Chicago!"_

_ "You're lips...felt...familiar."_

"I have a boyfriend!" She yells again. "How could I have done that? And so easily too? I hate you! I hate you!" She yells. I love you though.

_**~To Be Continued.~**_

_**~I WANT TO SAY SORRY IT TOOK WAY TOO LONG. SORRY IT'S WAY TOO SHORT. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY LOYAL FANS WHO ARE READING MY STORIES. PLEASE, BE PATIENT. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON SOON! 3 YOU ALL!~**_


End file.
